falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Falleen Federal Election, 542AER
13% | image1 = | leader1 = Jean-Antoine Guequierre | party1 = The Democratic Movement | last_election1 = 130 seats | seats1 = 195 | seat_change1 = 65 | popular_vote1 = 22,713,600 | percentage1 = 15% | swing1 = 5% | image2 = | leader2 = James Lecter | party2 = Falleen People's Party | last_election2 = 260 | seats2 = 169 | seat_change2 = 91 | popular_vote2 = 19,685,120 | percentage2 = 13% | swing2 = 7% | image3 = | leader3 = Igor Sizov | party3 = Communist Party of Falleentium | last_election3 = 130 | seats3 = 143 | seat_change3 = 13 | popular_vote3 = 16,657,350 | percentage3 = 11% | swing3 = 1% | image4 = | leader4 = Nigel Farage | party4 = United Koalition of Imperialist Parties | last_election4 = 104 | seats4 = 143 | seat_change4 = 39 | popular_vote4 = 16,656,640 | percentage4 = 11% | swing4 = 3% | image5 = | leader5 = Ross Arrington | party5 = Civic Platform | last_election5 = 156 | seats5 = 117 | seat_change5 = 39 | popular_vote5 = 13,630,706 | percentage5 = 9% | swing5 = 3% | image6 = | leader6 = Lewis Black | party6 = New Labour Party | last_election6 = 195 | seats6 = 117 | seat_change6 = 78 | popular_vote6 = 13,628,160 | percentage6 = 9% | swing6 = 6% | image7 = | leader7 = Andrew Jackson | party7 = Falleen Nationalist Party | last_election7 = 143 | seats7 = 91 | seat_change7 = 52 | popular_vote7 = | percentage7 = 7% | swing7 = 4% | image8 = | leader8 = Anthony FitzClarence | party8 = Falleen Fascist Party | last_election8 = New | seats8 = 78 | seat_change8 = 78 | popular_vote8 = | percentage8 = 6% | swing8 = 6% | image9 = | leader9 = Theodore Roosevelt | party9 = Veld National Party | last_election9 = 78 | seats9 = 78 | seat_change9 = | popular_vote9 = | percentage9 = 6% | swing9 = | title = Chancellor | posttitle = Elected Chancellor | before_election = James Lecter II | before_party = Falleen People's Party | after_election = Jean-Antoine Guequierre | after_party = The Democratic Movement }}A federal election was held in Falleentium in September 542 to elect the 1300 members of the Chamber of Deputies. Background Following the 539 Election, a coalition between the New Labour Party, Civic Platform and the Democratic Movement quickly fell apart after several scandals rocked the credibility of the parties. After this the FPP managed to form a wartime government. However this only lasted until 541 when the coalition fell apart after internal disagreement and bickering, predominantly amongst the New Labour Party and the Falleen People's Party. This was followed swiftly by a Vote of No Confidence which passed easily and forced new elections with the condition that the motion of censure law be revised and that elections would be postponed until the end of the war regardless of the year. Results The turnout of 64% was rather notable due to the fact that the election was held during wartime and Hastiga had just been "liberated" from the enemy forces. The Democratic Movement's sudden success could be attributed to the swing voters from both the FPP and the NLP, which had clashed numerously during the campaign and waged smear wars against each other. The election also saw more support drift away from many of the major parties of the past decade and the grounding of the United Koalition of Imperialist Parties, the Falleen Fascist Party and the Falleen Nationalist Party as important parties able to garner both major recognition and support. Despite this the Falleen Fascist Party failed to live up to the expectation of many of its supporters who expected the party to break 15% and to be the bedrock of the new Government. Following the election a wartime Government was formed from the Democratic Movement, UKIP and the Civic Platform which similarly crumbled due to internal squabbles in 553 to be replaced by a grand coalition headed by UKIP. This government held power until the end of the war when subsequent elections were held in 548. Falleen Federal Election, 542AER |- |- style="background-color:#C9C9C9" !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center rowspan="2" colspan="2" |Parties !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center colspan="4" |Results |- !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |Seats !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |% !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |Votes !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |% |- |bgcolor=" "| |align = left | Democratic Movement |align = right | 195 |align = right | 15 |align = right | 22,713,600 |align = right | 15 |- |bgcolor=" "| |align=left | Falleen People's Party |align = right | 169 |align = right | 13 |align = right | 19,685,120 |align = right | 13 |- |bgcolor=" "| |align = left | Communist Party of Falleentium |align = right | 143 |align = right | 11 |align = right | 16,657,350 |align = right | 11 |- |bgcolor=" "| |align = left | United Koalition of Imperialist Parties |align = right | 143 |align = right | 11 |align = right | 16,656,640 |align = right | 11 |- |bgcolor="#00BFFF"| |align = left | Civic Platform |align = right | 117 |align = right | 9 |align = right | 13,630,706 |align = right | 9 |- |bgcolor="#d50000"| |align = left | New Labour Party |align = right | 117 |align = right | 9 |align = right | 13,628,160 |align = right | 9 |- |bgcolor=" "| |align = left | Falleen Nationalist Party |align = right | 91 |align = right | 7 |align = right | 10,599,680 |align = right | 7 |- |bgcolor=" "| |align = left | Falleen Fascist Party |align = right | 78 |align = right | 6 |align = right | 9,085,440 |align = right | 6 |- |bgcolor=" "| |align = left | Veld National Party |align = right | 78 |align = right | 6 |align = right | 9,085,440 |align = right | 6 |- |bgcolor="3333CC"| |align = left | New Liberal Party |align = right | 65 |align = right | 5 |align = right | 7,571,200 |align = right | 5 |- |bgcolor="#40E0D0"| |align = left | Alliance of Progressive Conservatives |align = right | 52 |align = right | 4 |align = right | 6,056,960 |align = right | 4 |- |bgcolor=" "| |align = left | Darparian Party |align = right | 26 |align = right | 2 |align = right | 3,028,480 |align = right | 2 |- |bgcolor=" "| |align = left | Farmers Union |align = right | 13 |align = right | 1 |align = right | 1,514,240 |align = right | 1 |- |bgcolor=" "| |align = left | Delnour National Party |align = right | 13 |align = right | 1 |align = right | 1,514,240 |align = right | 1 |- |align=left colspan=2 | Total !align = right | 1300 !align = right | 100 !align = right | 151,424,000 !align = right | 100 |- Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:List of Falleentium's Oppositions Category:List of Falleentium's Governments